


I'll come and take your breath away

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Waiting for a Roar [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballerino Peter, M/M, Not high school but boarding school au, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Saint Monica's au, Tony Stark is Whipped, Tony takes care of Peter, True Mates, soft feminization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...y hasta las marcas de sangre escurriendo desde la punta de sus dedos, Tony seguía creyendo que Peter era la perfección encarnada. Su pequeño y perfecto omega."





	I'll come and take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Comienzo aclarando que no tengo la más mínima idea de como funciona el mundo del ballet y las diminutas descripciones que hago acerca de las heridas de Peter a causa de las zapatillas son meras referencias de internet, al igual que los nombres de las compañías. Así que si estoy errada por favor háganme saber.

_I’ll come and take your breath away_

 

A diferencia de lo que se imaginaba y de lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, la primera noche juntos, Tony no le marcó como suyo; caso contrario a lo que Peter se había ideado en lo que sería la primera noche en la residencia Stark, no se vieron involucrado la falta de ropas ni la tan esperada marca de posesividad en su cuello, en su defecto lo que le esperó fue un largo baño en una tina lo suficientemente grande como para fuese capaz de estirar las piernas en su totalidad, un masaje en su cabello, parte de su cuello y hombros y la respiración acompasada de su alfa. _Su_ alfa.

La desesperante sensación abrumadora se fue disipando a medida que pasaba más tiempo junto a Tony, sus sentidos se iban mimetizando, acoplándose a la presencia del mayor y su tranquilidad y confianza se iba haciendo cada vez más obvia a través de su fragancia. Por segundos se sintió extrañamente desnudo al salir de la tina y que el alfa no le vistiese de nuevo con la ajustada gargantilla que demostraba a quien pertenecía; a cambio Tony le envolvió de esponjosas toallas de algodón llevándose consigo los restos de agua tibia y posaba de tanto en vez castos besos a nivel de sus hombros que le dejaban añorando el contacto.

Alfa le cargó en brazos el corto tramo hasta la cama y le depositó con cuidado al filo de la misma, Peter se cubrió del frio con ayuda de la prenda mientras Tony buscaba entre los cajones algo de ropa —las pertenencias de Peter habían sido enviadas con prontitud luego que Pepper fue capaz de finiquitar el papeleo administrativo y la firma de Stark quedase estampada en los archivos de la institución—. Depositó distintos pares de ropa interior y Peter los contempló mimoso, los acarició con la punta de los dedos y fue incapaz de controlar el murmullo complacido de su garganta al reconocer la suavidad satinada y los detalles de encaje.

Tony se arrodilló a sus pies y masajeó sus piernas, iniciando por los tobillos, creando presión detrás de sus rodillos logrando hacerle reír espumoso y luego de alzarle para comprobar en su totalidad lo flexible que podía ser, dejó un beso húmedo a nivel de su tobillo.

—Alfa —Su omega interior clamaba por el hombre y Tony sintió la boca agua al escucharle, que más quería él que hundirse en lo más profundo de su pequeño omega y hacerle saber al mundo entero que Peter le pertenecía, pero antes debía saciar su necesidad de sentirle bajo sus manos. Tony era un ingeniero, adoraba la sensación de crear, construir y moldear a su antojo y aquellos momentos ansiaba recorrer hasta el último recoveco de piel tersa que se le presentaba en su habitación; descubrir hasta el más ínfimo detalle sobre Peter gracias a su piel cálida; así como era el diminuto lunar que descansaba a la altura de su vientre. El mayor le vistió con un par de calcetas a nivel de las rodillas y finalmente cubrió su desnudes con un par de bragas en rosa pastel y ondeantes volados que se expandían en la redondez de su trasero; por momentos Tony se dejó llevar por el hipnotizante olor proveniente de su omega y escondió el rostro contra su entrepierna.

Peter llevó las manos al cabello de Tony y se aferró a él clavándole las uñas al tiempo arqueaba la espalda y le abría espacio entre sus piernas, Tony descansó las manos detrás de sus rodillas y delineó la todavía dormida hombría del pequeño haciéndole suspirar. Pintó sus muslos de besos, marcas y mordidas de las que querían rastros al amanecer. Sus feromonas iban en aumento y un gruñido posesivo se instaló en su pecho, su pequeño omega respondía a cada una de sus acciones con un gemido apaciguado, aullidos necesitados que iban en aumento y ronroneos que enviaban calidez a su corazón.

Se separó a duras penas recibiendo una queja ahogada y bebió de la desesperación de su omega al finalmente unir sus labios que sí eran tan suaves y tan dulce como le parecían.

 

* * *

 

Tony bebía a sorbos de su café, Peter sentado frente a él robaba miradas curiosas debajo de sus pestañas cuando creía Tony no le estaba prestando atención, pero a él nada se le escapaba, desde las hebras despeinadas, el constante movimiento de sus pies protegidos del frío del suelo gracias a los graciosos calcetines —Peter acumulaba una colección de distintos dibujos, caricaturas y frutas—, el cómo luchaba por no arrugar las mangas de _su_ sweater que le cubría extra hasta casi desaparecer sus manos y el persistente mordisqueo a su labio inferior; algo inquietaba al omega, pero Peter no había logrado reunir la suficiente valentía como para hablarle.

Semanas habían pasado ya desde que Peter se hubiese mudado a la residencia Stark, había conocido al Jefe de Seguridad Happy Hogan y se había encontrado con la Directora Ejecutiva de Stark Industries Pepper Potts, más todavía se le hacía surreal el despertarse y darse cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño, Peter estaba viviendo su realidad más añorada. Como le gustaría poder compartir su experiencia con Harley. Los dos omegas se mantenían en contacto, Peter incluso había hecho varias visitas a Saint Monica’s, camuflajeado en su antiguo uniforme para así no llamar la atención de los fotógrafos que solían rondar las afueras del instituto.

Una de sus tantas visitas al campus, pasear en los establos, cabalgar a su antiguo compañero y esperar paciente al final de las clases para encontrar a Harley le hizo añorar. Peter añoraba volver a bailar. Entre sus pertenencias había encontrado sus viejas zapatillas de ballet y las había usado algunas tardes frente al espejo, estaban desgastadas y por el desuso sentía regresar la incomodidad, le hacía falta el talco y la cinta adhesiva para mejor soporte, además de lo más importante, un sitio lo suficientemente amplio para poder bailar a gusto.

Tony le había hecho saber antes que si en algún momento necesitaba de algo, Peter no debía dudar en pedírselo o en su defecto a el señor Hogar e incluso a la señorita Potts aunque a Peter le parecía excesiva esa posibilidad; la señorita Potts parecía tener suficiente trabajo como para tener que ocuparse de él también. Perdido en sus cavilaciones estaba que no se percató de como Tony dejaba la taza a medio beber y se acercaba despacio hasta llegar a su lado, le rodeó la cintura y posó el pecho contra su espalda, Peter sintió lo rasposa de su barba contra su cuello e inconsciente se inclinó para brindarle mayor espacio al hombre. La frescura de sus esencia le envolvió formando una capa de confort que le hacía sentir seguro.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño? —Tony susurró en su oído luego de depositar un beso detrás de oreja, el omega descansó contra su pecho y maleable descansó las manos sobre su regazo aferrándose a los pliegues de su falda. El alfa creaba una sutil burbuja donde sus fragancias se entrelazaban, Peter sintió su corazón retumbar alegre y un ronroneo complacido resonó en su garganta; Tony tomó bocanadas de aire y atrapó entre sus labios la extensión de piel sensible en su cuello haciéndole gemir. Un oleada de calor les inundó, la sensación cálida se instaló en su vientre y se fue expandiendo por el resto de su cuerpo hasta teñir sus mejillas de carmín, Peter podía sentir el filo de los colmillos de su alfa y deseaba ferviente que finalmente Tony rompiese la virginidad de su piel y le marcarse para siempre. « _Alfa_. _Alfa_. **_Alfa_**.»

Tony le besó con desesperación y ansias, le mantenía en su sitio fijo gracias a una mano en su mentón y Peter se aferraba a él estrujando la tela de su camisa; fueron girando en la cocina hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda, Tony le apresó por la cintura y le dejó sentado sobre la mesa al tiempo que se abría paso entre sus piernas y Peter le acercaba a sí con ayuda de una pierna, creando un agarre posesivo al anclarse a la altura de la cadera del mayor.

No sabían cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la misma posición, respirando el mismo aire.

 

* * *

 

Tony estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo que se paseaba indeciso buscando el par de zapatillas perfectas.

 

* * *

 

Peter se sorprendió de escuchar el estruendo proveniente de una de las habitaciones de la residencia, Happy le había hecho saber que Tony se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto  pero el omega no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, Peter había pasado unos días junto a Ben y May puesto que Tony debía viajar por negocios y no quería que el chico estuviese solo aunque fuese solo el fin de semana. Peter todavía se sentía intranquilo cuando Tony no estaba cerca o si pasaban demasiado tiempo distanciados; Tony se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero para él era más fácil esconderlo aunque sus más allegados eran capaces de ver más allá de su barbado.

Peter dejó caer su mochila al suelo al encontrarse de lleno con Tony en una habitación que antes había sido solo un deposito, amplio y sin uso, le habían dado hogar a un montón de cosas hasta el punto de olvidar qué era lo que descansaba entre esas pareces. Su alfa en unos simples jeans de tela desgastada, pies descalzos y una camisa sin mangas de la cual podía apreciar la obscura mancha donde se acumulaba el sudor en su pecho y los músculos tensos de sus brazos en lo que movía objetos de un lado a otro, martillando paredes y acumulando escombros.

Tony se giró para verle y por momentos no pudo respirar, tal como aquel primer encuentro, la mera visión de Peter: sus cabellos despeinados parecían brillar en tonos claros gracias a los rayos del sol, sus esbeltas piernas al descubierto bajo sus finas medias hasta las rodillas y su figura menuda cubierta por sus chaquetas, Peter se reusaba a salir a ningún sitio sin algo que le recordase a su alfa. Los ojos del más pequeño se obscurecieron y un aullido desesperado llegó a sus oídos, Tony fue capaz de oler su excitación sutil.

Le dijo adiós a su auto-restricción y a sus planes de esperar.

Esto no era lo que Tony se había imaginado ni esperaba que sucediese, él había organizado citas médicas, dejar que Peter crease su propio nido en su habitación; Tony había comenzado a notar las señales tempranas del ciclo de Peter y con cada día que pasaba donde la necesidad de ser marcado crecía y su olor se intensificaba, volviéndose más dulce, más atrayente, él sabía que pronto podría marcar a Peter como suyo.

Tener a Peter atrapado entre su cuerpo y el suelo de la amplia habitación y las ventanas descubiertas no era lo que había tenido en mente pero él no era capaz de negarse. Cada gemido angustiado que Peter dejaba escapar le inquietaba lo sentido y le hacía hundirse en su cuello, bañarle en besos y abrumarle los sentidos con palabras de aliento.

_«Hermoso. Perfecto. Precioso.»_

Eso y mucho más era Peter a los ojos de Tony. Su voz le hipnotizaba, su risa era música para sus oídos y con cada sollozo le aceleraba la sangre en las venas.

 

* * *

 

Peter le daba la espalda pero era capaz de seguirle con la mirada gracias a los amplios espejos que decoraban la habitación, terminaba de atar los lazos de sus zapatillas y se levantó con la espalda recta. Caminó despacio hasta alcanzar la barra y con ambas manos firmes sobre la superficie inició sus estiramientos.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había realizado los movimientos pero sus músculos guardaban memoria y luego de pasar algunas horas en compañía de Natasha, Peter iniciaba sus tardes con pena y vergüenza más al final de cada tarde era capaz de moverse con mayor facilidad, Tony podía ver la comodidad y confianza en sus pies.

Como cada tarde, Tony le cargaba en brazos hasta llegar al baño donde Peter deshacía los nudos de sus zapatillas y meticuloso realizaba su rutina de cuidado. Tony le dejaba un beso en la frente para luego adentrarse en la cocina, al final de cada práctica, después de una merecida ducha tibia, ellos compartían la cena.

En una oportunidad, Tony se desvió al estudio tomando las ropas que Peter había dejado olvidadas —Natasha le había hecho saber que Peter había conseguido una audición para la Real Academia de Danza y antes de que él pudiese objetar sobre cómo podía conseguir un lugar en la Escuela de Danza de la Ópera de Paris, Natasha le dejó muy claro que esa no era una opción factible— y un detalle captó su atención. Tony se había familiarizado con las zapatillas como para ser capaz de reconocerlas y saber cuáles eran las que Peter necesitaba; es por ello que se sorprendió al ser capaz de encontrar sangre al borde de los zapatos. ¿Desde cuándo el ballet involucraba sangre?    

Ese fue el momento en el que el alfa fue consciente de lo arduo que trabajaba su pequeño, lo mucho que se esforzaba y lo que en verdad significaban sus silenciosos quejidos tras la puerta del baño.

La vez siguiente que Tony le encontró en el estudio no le cargó hasta el baño, Tony sorprendió a Peter al arrodillarse frente a él; masajeando sus tobillos alejó las dolencias de su cuerpo y sutil fue deshaciendo los nudos de los lazos en las zapatillas. Peter contuvo la respiración y su corazón se agitó contra su pecho al ser consciente de lo que Tony intentaba hacer. Él nunca antes le había mostrado a Tony ese lado de su pasión.

Si, el danzar le permitía moverse con elegancia, sus movimientos calculados, meticulosos le permitían contar una historia, más las secuelas en su cuerpo, él las guardaba para sí. Era por ello que ver a Tony quitar sus zapatillas, alejar el talco de sus talones y aplicar compresas para aliviar el dolor, le llenaba de nerviosismo. Peter no era nunca menos que la perfección encarnada.

Lo que Peter no sabía era que aun con sus dedos sujetos debido a las tiras, manchas blanquecinas a causa al talco, con las distintas ampollas y hasta las marcas de sangre escurriendo desde la punta de sus dedos, Tony seguía creyendo que Peter era la perfección encarnada. Su pequeño y perfecto omega.

Tony enderezó el pie de Peter en su mano y empujó con la palma de su mano leve para regresar el flujo de sangre y aliviar la presión, Peter llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y relajó los hombros, arqueando la espalda.

_« **Tony.** »_


End file.
